The instant invention relates generally to measuring devices and more specifically it relates to an extensible measuring tool.
Numerous measuring devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to measure lengths by being manually adjusted to the lengths. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,270,355; 3,154,859 and 4,462,166 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretfore described.